In general, a laundry machine includes a dryer for drying laundry, and the washing machine for washing the laundry. In general, of the laundry machine, the washing machine uses detergent and the like for washing, for which the washing machine is provided with a detergent dispenser for introduction of the detergent to the washing machine. Therefore, the detergent dispenser is an apparent configuration particularly for the washing machine.
A related art detergent dispenser will be described briefly with reference to the attached drawing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art washing machine and the related art detergent dispenser.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art washing machine 10 is provided with a cabinet 11 which forms an exterior appearance of the washing machine 10, a tub (Not shown) in the cabinet for holding washing water, and a drum 13 rotatably provided in the tub for introduction of the laundry thereto. The washing machine is provided with a detergent dispenser 20 for introduction of detergent to improve a washing effect of the laundry being washed by the drum 13.
The detergent dispenser 20 is provided with, in general, a detergent introduction unit 22 in a form of a drawer a portion of which is to be drawn to a front of the washing machine 10 for introduction of the detergent to the detergent introduction unit 22 drawn thus, and placing the detergent introduction unit 22 in the detergent dispenser 20 for washing the laundry.
That is, the detergent dispenser 20 has the detergent introduction unit 22 for introduction of the detergent, and the detergent introduced to the detergent introduction unit 22 is supplied to the tub or the drum 13 which are spaces for washing together with the washing water.
In the meantime, as the detergent for washing, power detergent and liquid detergent are used, mostly. The powder detergent is not washed by, or dissolved in, the washing water adequately, but is hardened, frequently. That is, once the powder detergent is hardened after wetted without being dissolved, the powder detergent sticks to the detergent introduction unit 22 which is hard to remove. Therefore, if the powder detergent is used, it is required to pay attention to contamination of the detergent dispenser 20 with the powder detergent.
Along with this, currently a trend is increasing, in which, not only the powder detergent, but also the liquid detergent is used. In comparison to the powder detergent, since the liquid detergent is dissolved very well, the liquid detergent seldom contaminates the detergent dispenser 20.
However, the use of the liquid detergent or the powder detergent is dependent on user's tastes. Therefore, a necessity for developing a detergent dispenser 20 meeting such diversity of the detergent is on the rise.
Moreover, recently to overcome a simple concept of washing, not only the liquid detergent, but also fiber softener, is used widely for providing aroma and softness to the laundry. However, since the fiber softener is used in rinsing, it is required to prevent the washing water from mixing with the fiber softener at the time the washing water is being supplied to the detergent dispenser 20.
At the end, it is necessary to provide the detergent dispenser 20 which meets different user's requirements taking forms of the detergent (For an example, the powder detergent and the liquid detergent and so on) available and the fiber softener into account.